Real World
by TheOnlyRikku
Summary: This story is about friendship, trust, comedy and ROAD TRIP!!! Read me to learn more.


REAL WORLD CHAPTER. 1 Beginning of New Friends  
One fine day out in the Midwest in the country state of Illinois....O CUT THE CRAP WE ALL KNOW IT SUCKS!! I'm about to tell you a story a story about me and all my friends. My name is Rikku I'm an Al Bhed I am one of  
Yuna the summoner's guardians. My kind and I are not liked very much so I've had my share of trouble from regular humans. My friends are Tidus who  
is human, Yuna the summoner, Lulu the Black Mage, Wakka the Blitzball Player, Kimahri the Ronso, and Auron the Guardian. We are all guardians of Yuna. Lets start out from the beginning...it all started when I was going to a battle one day when I look over and seen this guy who looked about 15  
yrs old it looked like someone was going to jump him so I went over and  
started to talk to him. When it came time for them to jump him I turn around with a fist and hit 2 of them against a wall. Tidus turned to me and said "WoW thanks I could've done it myself though" I said " suuuuurrreeee you could" he said "by the way my name is Tidus what's yours" I said "I'm Rikku". Later on that night when the battles where over he offered to walk  
me home (even though I didn't need it) so I said "sure". While we were walking we had a very interesting conversation about a girl named Yuna. He said "there's this girl who I like but I don't know how to tell her the way I feel about her" I said " who is this girl you speak of" he said "Yuna" I said "AaAwWw how sweet you 2 look so cute together" he said "SHUSH" I said  
"WELL YOU WOULD, well I have to go its late" he said " well it was nice meeting you". I said "bye" he said "bye". I heard him say "hey you want to meet some of my friends tomorrow" I said "sure" he said we'll meet at pizza hut" I said " ok I'll see you tomorrow". So I went to bed that night and woke up the next morning and took a shower then was on my way to pizza hut. On the way there I seen Tidus he said "HEY RIKKU!!" I turned and said "hey  
T" he said "C'mon we are almost there". So we started to run as we  
approached pizza hut I seen 4 other people. They looked like a bunch of ordinary people but I could see passed their faces to know who they truly  
were Tidus introduced me to the crowd. The one in very dark clothes was Lulu she was very friendly to me. Then there was Wakka his hair scared me at first but he was looking at me funny. There was also Yuna and this other guy I don't know who he is cause he left before I got to ask who he was. It was like he took one look at me and left *I wonder if he was scared * evil laugh MUHAHAHA*! We ended up walking around town having lots of fun when we got into the subject of races. I was afraid to tell them that I was Al Bhed  
because everyone hates our kind so when they asked me what I was I was  
silent then Wakka thankfully changed the subject about going to DQ and getting some ice cream. when they were running to DQ Wakka stayed behind and I told him "thanks" and he said "no problem I know who you are" and I said "oh.." he said "c'mon let's catch up with them". So we started to run  
to catch up with them.  
  
Chapter 2 Getting to know Lulu  
  
The next day around noon I was walking around town just being bored. Then I looked over at the corner and some guy was giving Lulu trouble so I walked over and told them to back off! One of the Guys looked at me and said "what are you gonna do about it little girl and I said "LITTLE BOY I WILL f*** YOU UP!!" He looked at Lulu as if he was saying who is this girl Lulu said  
"yeah this girl is very dangerous she will kiss your @$$ so far in the ground you wont know which way is up!" I looked at Lulu and she looked as if she was saying keep going they will go away. So I told them again "you better go or ill get very mad and have to hurt you" he looked at me as if I was all talk so I gave him a little shock on his butt. He jumped in the air  
and yelled "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE". They both took off running then Lulu turned to me and said "thanks" I said "anytime". We ended up walking around together and talking about her and her guy trouble. She told me about Thomas (the one who I kicked @$$) and about how he tells her he loves here when really he just using her to get to Yuna so he can kidnap her and give her to Seymour and get a reward. We looked past that and got into a very good convorsation. about her and Yuna's relationship. A little while later we seen Yuna and she decided to  
walk with us and we all ended up becoming the best of friends. Yuna and Lulu promised they would never reveal my dark secret to anyone and as crazy as it sounds I believe them. Later on that night we seen this guy in the shadows he was wearing a coat of black and a hat we did know who he was but we seen a bunch a eyes pop up around him and a bunch of noises so we ran to my house I invited to girls in for some TV and popcorn. All the sudden the  
doorbell rang it was all the guys I invited them in too. We all were watching a horror movie called Fear Dot Com and we ate popcorn. Later on in the night we told stories and jokes eating popcorn, dancing to music, and having pillow fights. For the first time ever I felt a connection between  
me and well......my friends.  
  
Chapter 3 Yuna's Past  
A couple days after the Midnight Extravaganza I seen Yuna so I ran to catch up with her. She seemed to be in an unhappy mood so asked her "what's wrong?" She said "nothing". I told her "lets go to her place and talk about  
it". So we went to house and sat on her house and I began again "what's wrong" she started "well.......it started with sense today is mail day when everyone gets letters from their family" I said "yes and..." she said "well I don't get anything from my family because well the neglect me, they don't believe in my power because they both are Guardians and I'm a Summoner." I said "O Yuna, I know what its like not to have family behind you your whole life. Just because your family don't love you as u wish they did or support you as your want doesn't mean that you don't have just as good of love and support from your friends like me and Lulu will always be here for you." She said "thanks Rikku you helped me a lot" I said " no problem ill always be here to help even if I am dead you will hear in your soul healing u when your sad". My words must have soothed her because she seemed to be better so I said "c'mon let go get Lulu then go get some water balloons and guns" she said "target practice" I said "on the guys" she smiled and she jumped  
up and said "LETS GO!!!" After the war with guys and girls we all went out to get some hot dogs. I  
felt a lot better knowing I helped Yuna feel better when she needed it.  
  
Chapter 4 Something is Wrong One day I woke up to find that my window was busted and a brick was laying on the floor with a note the note read: stay away from Yuna it is none of your affair of what happens to her and if you interfere whoever you are I  
will hunt you down and kill you myself! P.s. I don't know what you look like or your name so just be afraid! I ran  
straight to Auron's house I rang the doorbell like 5 times and he never answer finally I yelled " AURON I NEED YOUR HELP GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!! DOUBLE TIME LETS GO!" After what seemed to be 5 min he opened the as he opened the door my eyes were like uuuhhhh............the reason why where to when he opened the door he was in his boxers so I said "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" he said "what? your the one who came over here 6:00 in  
the morning" I said " but still you could have the decency to put some pants on but this is off the subject is Yuna still here?" he said "yes she is upstairs asleep" I said "O...thank goodness" he said "why" I handed the note about Yuna and as he read it I told him where I found it. Then he said "O...we have all got one of these the only good thing he doesn't know who you are but he knows where you live so...be happy." I said "how can I be happy" he said "never mind that do you want to come in I think I can hear  
Yuna getting up." So he opened the door and I came in when Yuna was running down the stairs as if someone was chasing her I yelled "Yuna what's wrong" she yelled back "got to go to the bathroom! got to go got to go!!!"  
Auron and I just busted out laughing as she ran around the corner and slipped, jumped back up and darted to the bathroom. As she could hear me  
and Auron laughing she said "SHUSH!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" We just started  
laughing even more. All of the sudden I heard the doorbell ring I said "I'll get it" When I opened the door 3 men wearing coats of black jumped  
through the door one of them tackling me down and the other 2 going for  
Auron and Yuna. I screamed "AURON YUNA LOOK OUT" as soon as I got done saying that Auron turned to see the guys going after him and Yuna. Auron jumped into battle mode holding them off as long as he can until Yuna get  
out of the bathroom. I kick the guy off me and started running to that bathroom door. As I approached the door the guy tackled me again. Just in the neck of time Lulu and Wakka show up. Lulu cast a black magic spell upon the to guys on Auron. Wakka came over to see I needed no help ;-). As he  
had seen I kicked the guy in the air as he landed I kicked him in the  
stomach knocking out his wind and punching him in the face making him unconscious. Wakka's mouth dropped open and Lulu said "come now you little sissy you did think our Rikku could handle it herself" he said "O yeah I knew she could do it all along" she said "yeah ok whatever. Do you want to kill him Rikku I said "I'll let Yuna decide" Yuna turned to me and said "OF COURSE KILL HIM KILL HIM DIE MOTHER F*****!!!" Lulu, Wakka, and I said at the same time "calm yourself child caaaallmm" She said "sowwy" So we took him the the ocean where there was a very deep spot nobody knew about so we took some cement and put it on his feet so he couldn't escape. Wakka and  
Yuna being both in a hyper mood said "WE ARE GONNA FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET OF LIFE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Me and Lulu looked at them like chill out! So we let Wakka and Yuna through him in the water where he sank to the  
bottom. Then I said " hey WHO WANTS A ROAD TRIP!!" everyone said "LETS GO!!!" Yuna said "wait what about Tidus" I said "We'll bring him too" she  
said "YaY" 


End file.
